


Resentment Is In the Air

by interabang



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Dark, Immortality, M/M, Murder, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Peter still disliked being around the guy, but he had to admit, there were perks of bringing him along in whichever direction the wind took them.
Relationships: Peter Petrelli/Sylar | Gabriel Gray





	Resentment Is In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> [Comment fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/69801.html?thread=16112041#t16112041) written for [psychedelicammo's](https://psychedelicammo.livejournal.com/) prompt: Heroes, evil!Peter/Sylar, Resentment is in the air

If he had to explain himself to anyone now, he wouldn't have been able to articulate his reasons. He didn't really worry about this, though, because in the end, he didn't _have_ to justify himself to anyone anymore. He could - and would, without hesitation - kill anyone who was asking questions, or he'd let Sylar do it.  
  
Sylar. Peter still disliked being around the guy, but he had to admit, there were perks of bringing him along in whichever direction the wind took them. There were the three meals a day that Sylar always made sure they had, and there were the motel rooms that they broke into whenever they were tired, but not so exhausted that they didn't have the energy to fuck.  
  
Which led to his third on the list of twisted benefits: the sex. Every once in a while it was slow, drawn out, yet still painful - but most of the time they settled for screwing each other swiftly and relentlessly, biting and pushing and pulling at each other up against the wall, then eventually landing on the floor in a mess of limbs, teeth, tongues, and heat. Sylar would electrocute him every single time, like it was a game for him to see how often he could make Peter jump. However, Peter was quick to retaliate with whatever ability he'd recently stolen. When he obtained the power to persuade through touch, those nights had, in his opinion, been the best and most entertaining ones.  
  
Resentment still lingered in the air between them, which was probably due to the fact that they had taken turns killing each other, and now, continued to do so. And this, Peter thought with a slight grin, was Number Four on his list: he could - and _did_ \- kill Sylar whenever he felt like it, because the man could just heal right back up, no problem. Oh, he'd get pissed off about it, and he'd kill Peter right back whenever Peter worked with the healing ability, sure enough. Peter supposed that this helped ease some of the resentment and reservations they would always share, and this was why he kept the scar on his face (concentrating on it when he only had regeneration to work with), at all times.  
  
"Let's go," he ordered, and Sylar followed him. Peter knew that their mutual bitterness toward each other would, like them, never truly die, but deep down, he figured that that was fine with him.  
  
After all, there _were_ added bonuses of being with Sylar.


End file.
